fungopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Droiyn
Droiyn is an ancient feluxian art that is often compared and referred to as magic. It uses sentences in Old High Feluxian to command a mysterious energy that can, as far as we are aware, do essentially anything. It is, however, rather dangerous and often results in a catastrophic explosion. This is often the reason why the Droiyn research building at Pen Island is in a constant state of reconstruction. Energy and Dimensional Holes Energy is the power behind Droiyn. It works as a power source behind essentially everything in Droiyn through its miraculous ability to, when exposed to the correct conditions and given a set of commands in an ancient language, Old High Feluxian, the energy can turn itself into almost anything, from artificial gravity to elephants feet. Energy manipulation is highly dangerous, however, and if used incorrectly, for example using incorrect grammar structure (the commands used for energy are, after all, a language and if you don't say it properly how can the energy know what to do?), can result catastrophically - i.e. Exploding - due to the build up of energy. When energy is pulled into service by a mere word in Old High Feluxian it will begin to build up until the spell is completed, the energy then being used and excess energy is dispersed. However if energy is pulled into service and then does nothing it will continue to build until it reaches a critical point, known as the Rimlyffe Boundary, when it explodes. Energy flows over the surface of the Earth much like a liquid. It follows mysterious contours and dips, collecting into lines known as Ley Lines, eventually flowing into areas where it pools. And where energy pools the fabric of the universe is stretched thin. As energy pools it stretches the world, until it reaches a point where it can no longer be held. And the universe breaks. These spots are known as dimensional holes - holes between dimensions - through which the energy flows into new dimensions and the more energy flows the greater the hole becomes - if the energy stops so does the hole. This is how energy comes to be within our world. Rips into our universe seethe with energy, flowing in, making holes and then flowing back out. My Summer Project and The 14 Spells My Summer Project is a book from the very beginnings of Droiyn that details all of the intricate systems used in the many forms of Droiyn. My Summer Project is so infused with energy that it acts as an inter-dimensional hole, drawing in energy from other dimensions. It also shows the reader what they, supposedly, want to know, however this feature is flawed as it usually only shows them the same thing over and over again until they hit it against a table. This sometimes takes a few attempts. This feature of the book is necessary, though as the book's contents, if they were printed out would fill up a several buildings. The book manages this by being magical. The Forms of Droiyn There are three forms of droiyn: Alchemy, Mancy, and Thaumaturgy. Alchemy focuses on the creation of potions, known as brews, from various ingredients and spells. Mancy creates spells in old high feluxian from the various methods of spellweaving. Thaumaturgy enchants objects and infuses multiple objects into new ones. Category:Droiyn